¡Kiyoterú-sensei!
by Apple Dark Love
Summary: "- ¿Sabes pequeña? Me eh vuelto dependiente de ti, te amo Rin, sé que tu a mi también, pero tengo miedo preciosa... tengo miedo...-" Ella acarició su rostro cuidadosamente, nada los separaria, de eso estaba segura, pero aún no comprendía porqué aquél sentimiento desgarrador intentaba destruirlos, ambos temían al futuro, ambos temía que todo se perdiera en la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

_"- Hasta mañana Hiyama-sensei.- gritaron a coro. - ¿Que hace aún aquí?- preguntó él extrañado. - Aishiterú Kiyoterú-sensei- susurró somnolienta, él sonrió acariciando sus cabellos cariñosamente... ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?_

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECEN Y SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **...**

 **¡Kiyoterú-sensei!**

\- Bueno alumnos, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.- anunció una amable y firme voz, los estudiantes empezaron a guardar sus cosas y salir rápidamente, despidiéndose del Sensei de cabellos castaños oscuros con lentes finos que enmarcaban sus ojos color azul oscuro.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Hiyama-sensei!- gritaron a coro unos jóvenes saliendo por la puerta, toda la habitación quedó en un completo y total silencio, el joven profesor, antes de empezar a guardar sus pertenencias levantó la vista recorriendo todo el gran salón, cuando su mirada se posó en una chica rubia que lo miraba sentada en su silla y con una sonrisita inocente.

\- ¡Kagamine-san!, ¿Que haces aún aquí? Todos los demás ya se han ido.- interrogó amablemente, ella dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se hacercó a él con su andar tranquilo, contorneando sus caderas sensualmente, el profesor no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por las curvas deliciosas de su alumna, preguntándose si esa forma de caminar era natural o lo hacía para atraer la atención del público masculino, rápidamente se reprochó por ello fijando su mirada en los ojos celestes de la chica que parecían brillar con la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por los ventanales.

\- Kiyoterú-sensei! ¿Sabe? Tengo dificultades en algunas materias y me gustaría que usted me ayude.- dijo con voz inocente la rubia, él asintió en su dirección y se sentó en su silla tras su escritorio, la chica se acercó a él de una manera un tanto atrevida y sujetándolo desde la corbata lo acercó peligrosamente a su rostro de modo que él sentía su respiración chocar con la de ella.- Kiyoterú-sensei, la materia que se me dificulta es... Lengua.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, alejando su rostro de el castaño que se encontraba un tanto sonrojado.

\- Vaya, vaya Rin-chan, ¿Cómo se te puede hacer tan dificil una materia en la que tienes un sobresaliente?- interrogó con una sonrisa de lado, ya era hora de dejar de lado su porte elegante y educado, ¡Esa chica lo estaba provocando!

\- Bueno... Tengo algunas técnicas para aprovar la materia, pero ahora no puedo usarlas asi que...- ella se sentó sobre su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Dado que llevaba la falda escolar al sentarse esta mostraba más de lo debido al joven profesor.

Este dirigió su mirada a la puerta, esta se encontraba cerrada y las luces estaban apagadas, siempre el último alumno en salir las apagaba dejando el salón en una penumbra superficial ya que los ultimos rayos del sol entraban por las gigantescas ventanas.

\- Entonces...? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te enseñe?- interrogó, ella le sonrió seductoramente y él le correspondió paseando sus manos discimuladamente por aquellas piernas cremosas, debía admitirlo: Rin Kagamine era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda la universidad en sus escazos dos años como profesor.

\- Quiero que me enseñ~ pero fue cortada por los labios demandantes del chico, ella un poco sorprendida correspondió, envolviendo sus brazos en la nuca de su sensei y acariciando los cabellos castaños sedosos.

Él enroscó sus brazos en la cintura de ella ahora parado frente a su escritorio, pegandola a su cuerpo.

\- Nhg, er~eres un pro~profesor per~pervertido.- susurró la chica en su oido mientras este empezaba a besar su cuello, ella notando que sus lentes se estaban por caer se los sacó y se dió cuenta de que realmente no tenía casi nada de aumento, soltó un suave jadeo debido a que él había encontrado un punto sensible.

\- Shh, Rin-chan, este es tu castigo, sabes que no esta bien provocar a tu sensei.- dijo mirándola de frente y besando la pequeña nariz de la rubia, bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de esta acariciando, ella se sobresaltó un poco pero aún así sujetó el rostro de Kiyoterú uniendo sus labios, él sonrió y con cuidado se desiso del saco negro escolar de la rubia, del moño rosa oscuro envuelto en su cuello y del otro moño blanco sobre su camisa del mismo color, acarició con sus labios nuevamente el cuello suave y cálido de su alumna.

\- ¿Kiyo-sensei? Y~yo e~es mi primera vez.- comentó repentinamente, él joven profesor sonrió de lado, vaya vaya, si que estaba de suerte, miró los ojos brillantes y un tanto preocupados de Rin y se propuso hacerla sentir bien, haría que ese momento quede grabado en su memoria y que no pueda olvidarlo jamás.

Se levantó acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo, empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, disfrutando la nueva vista que se abría a él.

...

* * *

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Sen~Sensei!- gritó en total éxtasis, el de cabellos castaños soltó un jadeo, en lugar de incomodarle que ella le llamara así en su lugar lo exitaba aún más, mientras levantaba una de las piernas de la chica a la altura de sus hombros y bajaba ganando más profundidad, golpeando con su miembro puntos exquisitos, ambos estaban sumidos en un placer nunca antes alcanzado.

\- ¡Ri~Rin!... Agh, eres tan hermosa, sigue gimiendo asi para mi.- susurró el de ojos mar sintiendo que ya no podría aguantar mucho más, la levantó entre sus brazos y se sentó en su silla con ella sobre él.

Kiyoterú recorrió el cuello de la chica con sus labios, sintiendo su piel fresca y con lijeras gotas de sudor, aún no dejaba de mover sus caderas haciéndola, de alguna forma, dar leves saltitos sobre él.

\- Mmm... Ki~Kiyoterú!- jadeó la chica sensualmente en su oído, abrazandose a sus hombros fuertes en los que empezaban a formarse gotitas de sudor, él sujetó su cintura embistiendo con lujuria a la vez que buscaba sus labios para unirse en un beso que acallaba los gemidos de ambos.

El de ojos mar ya se sentía cerca, la intimidad de la chica lo acogía dulce, humeda y apretada, dando leves palpitaciones y provocando inmenso placer, escondió su rostro en en hombro de Rin al momento en que esta le regalaba un extasiado gemido. Soltando un jadeo la abrazó fuertemene mientras sentía como su escencia caliente se derramaba dentro de ella, dando leves empujones para que ella lo sintiera muy dentro.

Ambos se encontraban temblorosos, jadeantes y aún un tanto exitados, escuchó la suave risita de la chica y el mismo se encontró sonriendo mientras paseaba sus manos por su espalda y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos húmedos.

\- Dime que no es así como consigues buenas notas, o sino te juro que me desaré de todos y cada uno de los profesores de este instituto.- dijo tensándose repentinamente, ella soltó una carcajada antes de responder tranquilamente.- Kiyoterú-sensei, creo haberte mencionado que era virgen y bueno... Aquella técnica para aprovar la materia era Len.- dijo, él se tensó nuevamente, no quería ni pensar que es lo que había hecho ella con aquel maldito gemelo pervertido que arruinaba todas sus clases con sus comentarios completamente fuera de lugar. Si, él le había quitado la virginidad, había sentido como esa barrera se rompía, había besado las mejillas Rin y esperado hasta que el dolor se esfumara, pero eso no le aseguraba que ella no hubiera hecho "otro" tipo de cosas con su rubio gemelo, había visto como este la miraba, con un deseo prohibido, como si ella fuera de su propiedad...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó trazando figuras imaginarias en su suave espalda, empezó nuevamente a besar su cuello dejando marcas rojisas y mordiendo lijeramente su delicada piel, ella podría ser su alumna, pero le importaba poco, había empezado a desearla desde el primer día en que llegó a la universidad de Tokyo -para trabajar como profesor de matemática por la tarde-, con su falda ni muy larga ni muy corta pero insinuante, con sus cabellos rubios largos y ese flequillo sostenido por trabas blancas, desde la primera vez en que la vió supo que algún dia, a como diera lugar, él la tendría a su total merced.

\- Len es muy inteligente, él me ayuda, me explica lo que no logro entender y a veces estudiamos juntos, pero hace poco tuvo que viajar ya que papá quiere hablar con él sobre no se qué, asi que ahora me quedaré sola en casa por toda la semana y los temas que no entiendo no hay quien me los explique.- comentó un tanto desanimada, él suspiró aliviado, la miró dulcemente y se hacercó a ella uniendo sus labios, movió sus caderas nuevamente dandole a entender que quería empezar una nueva ronda y ella le respondió con un gemidito gustoso, pero fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

\- ¡KIYOTERÚ-SENSEI!- gritó una vocesilla aguda, en la puerta de entrada se encontraba una niña que aparentaba mas o menos diez años, de cabellos negros recogidos en dos coletas pequeñas y llevaba puesta una mochila roja.

La niña los miró curiosa, no entendía, ¿Por qué Kiyoterú-sensei estaba así con esa chica? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de lección o algo así? Y... ¿Porqué aquella chica no llevaba ropa y sensei estaba sin camisa?

El de cabellos castaños se sonrojó y rápidamente tomó su saco negro tapando a Rin con este, ella también se hallaba sonrojada, sin quitar la vista de la niña parada en la puerta. La verdad, aquél no era el mejor escenario, él estaba sentado sobre una silla completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con el cierre del pantalón abierto y un tanto abajo, sobre sobre él se encontraba una chica completamente desnuda y repleta de manchitas rojisas en su cuello, con los labios hinchados y un tanto agitada, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros y por suerte la niña no alcanzaría a ver aquél líquido blanquezino que se derramaba de entre las piernas de la rubia, en ese momento pensó que ella estaba realmente irresistible, pero ahora tenía otro problema del cual encargarse asi que auyentando aquél pensamiento dirigió su vista a la niña.

\- Yuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó abrazando a Rin contra su pecho, la chica estaba bastante nerviosa y avergonzada, asi que la envolvió entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello, una parte de él sonreía ante la actitud infaltil de la chica, aunque no podía culparla, por un momento la miró tiernamente, ella se veía realmente adorable tratando de esconderse de la mirada curiosa de Yuki.

\- ¡Kiyoterú-sensei! Usted dijo que hoy podía ir a su casa a tomar mis clases de apoyo. ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó la pelinegra, Rin levantó la vista y miró con culpabilidad a la niña.

\- Mi nombre es Rin, ¿Como te llamas tú?- respondió con un intento de sonrisa, no se le hacía muy cómodo hablar con una niña estando desnuda sobre su profesor y con el miembro de este totalmente erguido y aún dentro de ella, sin mencionar que Kiyoterú parecía estar moviendo casi imperceptiblemente sus caderas en círculos, para mantenerla exitada.

\- ¡Soy Yuki! ¿Kiyoterú- sensei te está dando una clase de apoyo como las que me da a mi?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, ambos mayores se sonrojaron terriblemente, el castaño llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que la niña aún era muy inocente como para comprender la situación asi que sería mejor hacer como si la situación fuera normal y rogar porque ella no le comentara nada a sus padres.

\- Si Yuki, es algo así, pero esta es una clase especial para ella.- aclaró el castaño, la niña frunció el ceño un poco celosa, pero rápidamente cambió su rostro a uno de completa y absoluta felicidad.

\- ¡Kiyoterú-sensei podría darme esa clase especial a mi también!- sugirió Yuki, el nombrado negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y sintió como Rin se tensaba un poco asi que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿Realmente ella creía que el era un pedófilo o algo así? ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Él trataba a Yuki como a su hija! Pensó un tanto indignado, pero luego lo pensó mejor, ¿Él quería decir eso luego de haber tenido sexo desenfrenado y placentero sobre su silla y escritorio, en un aula donde daba clases, con una de sus alumnas menor que él por mas o menos cinco años? Posiblemente si fuera un pedofilo, pero en la unica chica menor que él en la que se había fijado era Rin... Además ni siquiera se consideraría pedofilia! ¡Solo eran cinco años! Antes no se consideraba malo ser unos cuantos años mayor que la pareja.

\- No lo creo pequeña, esta clase es exclusiva para Rin. Tus clases también son muy especiales ¿Si, Yuki?- comentó con una sonrisa amable, la niña asintió efusivamente y sonrió.- ¿Esperame afuera si? Enseguida salgo.- dijo seriamente, la pelinegra asintió y salió rápidamente.

Hiyama sonrió contra la piel de la rubia, sujetó su saco quitándoselo cuidadosamente y acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica soltó un suave "aishiteru" viendo como los ojos de su alumna parecían lanzar destellos, ella lo abrazó y unió sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos y emociones, cuando se separaron el sonrió picaramente.

\- Habías mencionado algo sobre que estarías sola en tu casa esta semana ¿Verdad?-interrogó, ella asintió devolviéndole el gesto y luego de vestirse, entre beso y beso, salieron del gigantesco edificio.

...

* * *

Kiyoterú despertó como siempre con los primeros rayos del sol, sintió una cálida prescencia abrazándolo y dirigió su mirada azul a la chica entre sus brazos, acarició sus mejillas con cuidado y depositó un beso en su coronilla, poco a poco esos brillantes ojos celestes se empezaron a abrir aún cansados.

\- Kiyoterú-sensei... Creo que, tomaré más seguido mis clases exclusivas.- susurró en su oido levemente, nuevamente cayó dormida entre sus brazos y sobre su pecho.- Aishiteru Kiyo-sensei...-

\- Aishiteru mi pequeña Rin.- respondió él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Kiyo-sensei!- gritó Yuki entrando sin permiso y efusiva al cuarto, él colocó su dedo indice sobre sus labios haciendole una seña de que debía ser más silenciosa, la niña asintió con una sonrisa.

\- No grites Yuki, Rin está cansada, no quiero despertarla aún ¿Si?- aclaró con voz suave, una de sus manos estaba sobre la curva de la cintura de la rubia bajo el esponjoso acolchado blanco y la otra acariciaba con cuidado una de las manos de esta.

\- ¡Pero sensei! Rin-chan ayer volvió temprano de la fiesta de graduación, ¿Cómo puede estar tan cansada?- preguntó en susurros la niña, un tanto extrañada, ya tenía doce años y empezaba a comprender mejor las cosas, no era tan facil engañarla como cuando era más pequeña, pero aún conservaba la inocencia de la niñez. Sus padres habían tenido que viajar y había quedado a cuidado de Kiyoterú-sensei, a las pocas semanas Rin-chan había llegado a la casa también para quedarse, ya que su fiesta de graduación se hacercaba y sus padres habían permitido que ella continuara su noviasgo. Había escuchado a Len-kun discutir con Rin-chan sobre "Porqué ella no debía pasar las vacaciones con aquél cuatro ojos" Ella sabía que se refería a su sensei, aquél joven era gemelo de Rin-chan, ellos eran idénticos en rasgos y no era dificil de adivinar, aunque a diferencia de ella, Len-kun parecía muy molesto cuando Kiyoterú-sensei estaba con Rin-chan, ella lo veía apretar los puños y castañar los dientes, pero cuando estaba solo con la rubia era muy bueno, la miraba como si fuera una extraña y hermosa ave y siempre la mimaba, a veces sentía deseos de correr y golpear al chico por intentar arrebatarle su novia a Kiyo-sensei, pero luego recordaba que ellos eran gemelos y se tranquilizaba un poco, además veía en los ojos de Rin brillar el cariño hacia Len-kun, pero cuando estaba con Kiyoterú-sensei ese brillo era de amor. Algún día quería que sus ojos brillaran como los de Rin-chan, pero nunca se había enamorado de alguien, sensei decía que aún era muy pequeña y por eso no había pasado, pero ella... Cuando hablaba con Oliver-kun se sentía muy feliz y se sonrojaba como Rin-chan, quizá; si estuviera enamorada de él.

\- Bu~Bueno, ella n~no podía... ¡Si! Ella no podía dormir, por eso ahora que le vino el sueño no quiero despertarla hasta que descanse lo necesario.- afirmó evitando la mirada de la niña, no es como si quisiera admitir que había salido a escondidas de la casa para ir a buscar a Rin a esa fiesta ya que se encontraba un tanto histérico con la idea de que ella pudiera estar siendo acosada o algo así por otros chicos, luego de entrar -y encontrarla sentada al lado de su gemelo riendo- la había cargado hasta su auto ignorando las pregutas de esta, la mirada de furia del rubio y la mirada sorprendida de los demás jóvenes. Había estado avergonzado por su impulso pero aún así no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el viaje, una vez en casa la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación sentándose en la cama con ella en su regazo y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella soltó a duras penas un "creo que estaba celoso" y la escuchó sonreír antes de ser empujado de espaldas a la cama y recibir los besos excitantes de su novia. No hace falta aclarar que casi no durmieron esa noche, y especialmente Rin -que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir menos de cuatro horas- había quedado completa y totalmente agotada.

\- Aah... Bueno, entonces ¡Los espero abajo con el desayuno Kiyo-sensei!- gritó la niña, él sintió como Rin daba un pequeño sobresalto por lo que la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo reprochando mentalmente a Yuki que avergonzada y arrepentida salió corriendo del cuarto soltando en susurros "Gomenasai sensei"

\- Mmm... Kiyo-sensei...- susurró la rubia entre sueños, él sonrió ante el rostro sonrojado de su novia y como esta apretaba sus puños fuertemente formando una expresión deseosa.

\- Vaya Rin... Parece que no te dejo descansar ni en sueños.- susurró.

\- ¡Kiyoterú Baka! Estaba fingiendo, ¡¿En verdad crees que soy una pervertida?!- le gritó la rubia escapando de sus brazos con el ceño fruncido y golpeando su pecho con el dedo indice.

\- Oh pequeña, no me hagas decirlo.- dijo soltando una suave carcajada.- Después de todo ¿Quién fué la que sedució a su inocente profesor?- interrogó pícaramente.

\- ¡Yo no... Pero yo... No fui tan solo yo! ¡Tu cediste muy rápido! No tienes ni una pisca de autocontrol y terminaste pervirtiendome.- justificó ella de brazos cruzados y formando un mohín enfadado, él rió y se acercó a ella tomando su pequeño cuerpo por la cintura con una sonrisa.

\- Ajá pequeña, como tú digas... Ahora quita esa carita y vamos a tomar un baño.- ordenó tomando con una mano el rotro de la chica y acercándose a ella para unir sus labios.- Yuki nos está preparando el desayuno y luego debemos ir a visitar a tus padres.- comentó, ella asintió feliz, le alegraba que sus padres no hubieran reaccionado mal ante su relación, ella había estado muy preocupada pero tanto su padre como su madre habían quedado encantados con su novio.

\- ¡Vamos!- dijo Rin saltando de la cama rumbo al armario, sacó de este dos esponjosos toallones y se dirigió al baño rápidamente, Kiyoterú bostezó, se desperezó antes de ir hacia el armario, sacar ropa y un jabón especial antes de seguir a su novia con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

...

* * *

 **Hola! Este es uno de mis primeros fanfic y mi primer casi lemmon o lemmon .-. La verdad es que no sé si es o no es xD pero bueeno, fue una escena medio subidita de tono ;)**

 **Si estan pensando cosas como: -¡A que tipo de persona se le ocurre una pareja tan extraña como Kiyoterú y Rin!- Pues... A mi! :v Lo sé, lo sé es raro, y no se si alguien llegué a leer algún dia esta historia .-. Pero yo la publico igual xD todo sea por que algún día haya ficts de parejas extrañas como esta.**

 **Sé que no tiene mucho argumento o el ¿Cómo? y ¿Porqué? Da saltos temporales, pero eso se va aclarando en los demás capítulos .-.**

 **Si les ah gustado (oh lo han leido :v) porfavor dejen comentarios con sus opiniones xD**

 **No dejen que mi pobre kokoro se rompa T-T okok bye bye ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***-oOo...oOo...oOo-***

 ***-oOo...oOo-***

 ***-oOo-***

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECEN TT-TT PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ;)**

oOo...oOo...oOo

oOo...oOo

oOo

**¡Kiyoterú-sensei!**

oOo...oOo...oOo

\- ¡Bueno dias Rin-chan! ¿Cómo dormiste hoy?- preguntó alegremente Yuki, sobre la mesa del comedor se encontraban tres platos con tostadas y otras tres tazas, una de ellas tenía café y las otras dos tenían chocolate caliente. Rin sonrió a la niña y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

\- Bunos dias Yuki-chan, gracias por preguntar, ¡Dormí muy bien!- respondió, mientras tanto el castaño empezaba a sacar del refrigerador mermelada y manteca, sonrió ante la escena de su alumna y su novia y no pudo evitar reir ante la pequeña mentirilla de la chica.

\- Hoy vamos a casa de los padres de Rin-chan ¿Verdad, Kiyoterú-sensei?- preguntó la pelinegra, los tres estaban desayunando tranquilamente, Rin asintió en dirección a la niña mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolatada.

\- Si Yuki, asi que cuando terminemos el desayuno debes ir a prepararte.- comentó el de ojos café tranquilamente.

...

\- Mmm... Creo que está todo listo, ¡Kiyoterú-sensei!- gritó la niña, a los pocos minutos el nombrado ingresaba a su cuarto tranquilamente, ella le señaló una maleta roja sobre la cama y él la cargó junto a otra amarilla que llevaba en la otra mano, juntos se dirigieron hacia el auto negro donde los esperaba Rin sentada en el lugar del acompañante.

\- Bueno, ya esta todo asi que ¡Vamos!- dijo Hiyama a las chicas una vez dentro del auto, el viaje sería un poco largo dado que los padres de Rin no vivían en la ciudad y tendrían que viajar durante dos horas para llegar al lugar.

La rubia iba sumida en sus pensamientos, ultimamente se había puesto bastante nostálgica... Quizá sería la edad, ¡Ya tenía veintidos años! Estaba al borde de los veintitrés, y Kiyo-sensei estaba al borde de los veintisiete, la diferencia de edad no era mucha, pero aún así algunos de sus compañeros los habían mirado mal debido a que ella era su alumna y el su profesor...

 _\- ¡Eso es todo por hoy, ya pueden retirarse!- dijo el sensei, los alumnos empezaron a salir hasta que -como habitualmente pasaba- el salón quedaba en un silencio total._

 _\- ¡Kiyoterú-sensei! ¿Podemos salir a cenar esta noche?- preguntó la joven rubia, su sensei sonrió mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en un portafolios._

 _\- Claro que si pequeña, iré a buscarte a tu casa a dentro de dos horas ¿Si? Ponte algo bonito, te llevaré a un restaurante especial, después de todo... Tu eres mi tesoro y quiero lo mejor para ti ¿Eh?- dijo tranquilamente el joven profesor, se acercó a ella abrazándola con cariño, acariciando sus cabellos y besando su coronilla. A Rin le encantaba sentirse especial, le encantaba que él la mimara y consintiera, ahora era la novia de su sensei, podía sonar un poco extraño, pero ella no se sentía incómoda, todo lo contrario, estaba completamente feliz de estar con la persona a la que amaba._

 _\- Aishiterú.- susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, poco a poco se envolvieron en un tranquilo pero a la vez apasionado beso, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre de cabellos azules los obsevaba sorprendido desde la puerta medio abierta._

 _\- ¡Hiyama! ¡¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo?! Esto es tan... Oh mierda estoy frito, ¡Nos despediran a todos, cerrarán la universidad! ¡Intentarán encarcelarme por complice!- gritó al borde del colapso el peliazul, Kiyoterú sujetó la mano de su sorprendida alumna y le dedicó una sonrisa confortable, ella asintió un tanto sonrojada para luego fijar su vista en el peliazul con preocupación._

 _\- Shion, ya cálmate. ¿Podrías por favor sentarte y escucharnos un momento?- preguntó con voz suave el castaño, el peliazul un poco shockeado tomó asiento con seriedad, examinándolos con la mirada, analisando con cuidado la situación._

 _\- Te doy un minuto para que me aclares todo esto Hiyama, Rin-chan es tu alumna, aún no sé como piensas sacarte este problema de encima, yo sé muy bien lo que vi y no pienso quedarme callado.- aseguró enfadado y de brazos cruzados.- Nunca pensé que fueras un pervertido pedófilo, pero ya sabía yo que algo te escondías detrás de esa fachada de "perfeccion".- comentó._

 _\- Oye Kaito... Estoy saliendo con Rin Kagamine, ella es mi novia y no pienso dejarla, lo demás no me importa y tu no vas a decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie si no quieres que comente "accidentalmente" a Sakine tu "pequeño" desliz con Hatsune.- advirtió con firmeza Kiyoterú, tanto Rin como el peliazul quedaron bastante sorprendidos con aquellas palabras, Kaito palideció rápidamente y pareció reconsiderar la situación._

 _\- Esta bien Hiyama, tu ganas, pero creo que por el bien de toda la universidad de Tokyo sería mejor que se aseguraran de ocultar mejor su relación hasta que ella se gradúe, después de todo es tu último año ¿Verdad, Rin-chan?- interrogó con aura amable, la chica asintió lentamente ¿Acaso ese Kaito-sensei era bipolar o algo asi?, el ambiente se había puesto un tanto incómodo, la tensión se podía sentir claramente, el de ojos café no dejaba su pose seria y regia, no era muy habitual verlo así, ya que todos lo conocía como una persona amable y servicial, dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier alumno. Tan solo unos pocos sabían que eso era tan solo una fachada._

 _\- Bueno... Ya es tarde asi que, vamos Rin, te llevaré a casa.- dijo Kiyoterú tomando el bolso de la chica junto con su portafolios y casi arrastrándola hacia la salida, dejando a un confundido peliazul dentro del salón._

 _._

\- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ¡RIN-CHAN!- gritó la niña pelinegra con insistencia, pero la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Kiyoterú la miró de reojo un poco extrañado, hacía unos segundos se había estacionado al costado de la ruta ya que Yuki había vislumbrado una liebre y quería salir a verla, no le extrañaba, ya que en esa zona llena de vegetación y campo debía ser habitual ver liebres, pero... Rin ignoraba los llamados de la niña y permanecía mirando un punto fijo, como perdida.

\- Rin, hey pequeña.- la llamó pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de la chica, esta, saliendo de su estupor, le miró un poco desorientada.

\- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Vamos a buscar al conejo!- dijo Yuki entusiasmada, el sensei miró a su novia con una sonrisa y ella asintió sonrojada, al parecer había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los llamados de Kiyo-sensei y Yuki-chan.

.

* * *

.

Poco a poco se fué vislumbrando una casa de campo muy amplia, con varios balcones y una piscina en medio del jardín repleto de todo tipo de flores, la reja principal se abrió y manejó dentro de la propiedad hasta un estacionamiento donde dejaron el auto y bajaron juntos dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal.

\- ¡Rin! ¡Te extrañamos tanto!- gritó una mujer casi idéntica a la chica, la única diferencia era que esta llevaba el cabello recogido y caía en grandes rizos dorados, llevaba un tulipán en su cabello y vestía un vestido un poco ajustado pero discreto y elegante, esta saltó sobre su hija abrazándola con cariño, Rin rió devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Yo también te extrañé mamá.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Kiyoterú en cambio mantenía una sonrisa amigablemente falsa dirigida a su suegro que no evitaba demostrar su descontento hacía su persona, el señor Kagamine parecía querer fulminarlo con sus ojos celestes, este aún no podía comprender como su pequeña y hermosa hija se había emparejado con ese tipo tan... Quizá fuera un castigo o algo así, pero aún no entendía que era lo que había hecho para merecer eso.

\- Hey nena, ¿No vas a saludar a tu apuesto padre?- preguntó el hombre, Rin rió lanzándose a sus brazos y dandole un beso en la mejilla, este lanzó una mirada de superioridad al castaño que lo miró aún con una sonrisa, pero con sus ojos café destellando.

\- Un placer volver a verla señora, a usted también señor Kagamine.- dijo Kiyoterú, el hombre le dirigió otra mirada fulminante aún abrazando a su hija, en cambio su esposa tenía la vista fija en Yuki que se asomaba tras su sensei.

\- ¿Quién eres tu pequeña?- preguntó la mujer curiosa, el castaño le dió un suve empujón a la niña como señal para que se presentara.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Yuki! Kaai Yuki y Kiyoterú-san es mi sensei.- dijo eufórica como siempre, los ojos de la rubia brillaron emocionados y todos los presentes supieron que no era un buen augurio.

\- Emm... Papá, ¿Podrías soltarme?- interrogó Rin a su padre, este no sin antes depositar un beso sobre sus rubios cabellos la liberó del abrazo.

...

\- ¡Rin! ¡Bienvenida preciosa!- saludó alegremente un joven, la señora Kagamine había ordenado a sus invitados pasar hasta el salón de la gigantesca casa, y para sorpresa de los recién llegados, allí estaba un joven idéntico a Rin.

\- ¡Len! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó la chica, su rubio gemelo solo sonrió enigmático y le plantó un beso bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios ganándose una mirada furiosa de Yuki y Kiyoterú.

\- Mmm... Len, hijo ¿Podrías enseñarle a nustros invitados sus cuartos? Quiero que se sientan cómodos y descansen un rato antes del almuerzo.- dijo la señora Kagamine, Len la miró un poco desconcertado, ¿Qué acaso no era una "corta" visita?- Guíalos hasta los otros dos cuartos principales y queridos, si llegan a necesitar algo solo deben pedirselo a Len, él se ocupará de todo, ¿Verdad mi niño?- comentó la mujer, el rubio frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y Kiyoterú sonrió malignamente.

\- Espera Ann, ¿No deberías darles tres cuartos? Después de todo, las habitaciones tienen solo una cama.- comentó su esposo, la sonrisa del castaño no hizo más que crecer.- No creerás que dejaré que mi hija duerma en la misma habitación que est~...- intentó decir, pero fué cortado por la mirada enfurecida de su esposa.

\- ¡León! Amor, ¿No crees que tu comentario fué un poco irrespetuoso? Rin ya no es una niña, ella está deacuerdo con mi desición ¿Verdad querida?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a su hija, esta asintió enérgicamente y tanto el rubio menor, como el mayor soltaron suspiros resignados.

...

Len sonrió un poco molesto, pero intentó disimularlo.- Bueno, son estas dos habitaciones, las llaves estan en la cerradura, si necesitas algo pequeña, no dudes en llamarme.- dijo, aunque lo último fue claramente dirigido unicamente a Rin, luego de eso se alejó caminando a paso lento y tranquilo, ingresando a una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo.

\- ¡Kiyo-sensei! ¿Puedo ir a ver mi cuarto?- preguntó ilusionada la pelinegra, el castaño asintió y le pasó a la niña su maleta roja.

Kiyoterú y Rin entraron a su habitación, ella fué hasta la gigantes cama cercana a un ventanal que daba a un balcón y saltó sobre esta tirando sus malestas al piso.

\- ¿Que hace aquí tu hermano? ¿Sabías algo de esto Rin?- interrogó el castaño de brazos cruzados, la rubia sonrió levantándose y acercándose a él hasta rodearlo con sus brazos y depositar un beso apasionado sobre sus labios.

\- No te pongas celoso, yo no sabia nada de esto, ¿Que te parece si vamos a mostrarle a papá tu lado rockero? Quizá... Le agrade más que el de profesor universitario.- sugirió alegre desordenando su cabello con la mano y quitándole los lentes. Kiyoterú casi suelta una carcajada, no habia podido caerle bien al padre de su novia con su fachada de joven profesor respondable y amable y ¿Ella creía que podría con su fase de ex rockero y rebelde?

\- ¿Me ayudarás con la ropa? No creo haber empacado más que dos trajes formales y un pijama.- comento burlonamente, Rin sonrió con picardía e indicó una de las maletas amarillas.

\- Allí está todo lo necesario, además, te ves muy bien solo con una camisa y esos jeans negros.- aseguró la joven.

Kiyoterú la miró fijamente, había pasado un año desde que formalizaron su relación, él quería esperar a que ella se graduase para conocer a sus padres, pero ella le había insistido mucho y él termino cediendo, el momento fué un tanto extraño, la señora Sweet Ann pareció saltar de alegría cuando dieron la noticia, el señor León, parecía querer asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente, pero cuando Rin dirigió una mirada hacia él, este sonrió amablemente hacia ambos... Ese hombre a veces podía parecer serio y maduro, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos, una faceta dulce, protectora y lijeramente infantil se apoderaba de él.

Len Kagamine, en cambio, se quedó sentado mirando fijamente a su hermana sin emoción, su rostro estaba total y completamente en blanco, debía admitir que -por mucho que detestara al chico- le había dado curiosidad, le hubiera gustado tener poderes telepáticos para saber que es lo que se le cruzaba por la mente en ese momento.

.

\- ¡Kiyo-sensei! Mi cuarto es enorme, es igual que este.- comentó felizmente Yuki, Rin le sonrió cálida y juntas fueron a recorrer el lugar, el castaño se quedó mirando fijamente a su novia, la verdad es que amaba a Rin, estaba muy feliz con su relación, pero... Sentía que algo les faltaba, no estaba del todo seguro de que era aquello, pero quería descubrirlo.

oOo...oOo...oOo

.

* * *

.

\- Yuuki-chan, ven un momento conmigo, quiero peinarte y vestirte y luego podemos comer pastelde chocolate, ¿Te gustaría?- interrogó la señora Ann a la niña, esta asintió contenta sin dejar de comer su desayuno.

\- Kiyo-sensei y Rin-chan vendrán pronto ¿Verdad? ¿Donde dijo que se habían ido?- preguntó la niña, la rubia mayor sonrió alegremente.

\- Rin, Kiyoterú, Len y mi querido León fueron a la piscina, ¿Quieres ir? Podemos dejar nuestros planes para más tarde, creo que tengo un hermoso traje de baño de cuando Rin era pequeña, lo traeré enseguida.- anunció la mujer saltándo de su asiento para correr escaleras arriba con una gran sonrisa, dejando a la niña extrañada.

oOo...oOo...oOo

\- Rin, preciosa... No creas que te dejaré usar eso en público.- dijo el castaño viendo el reveladoramente sexy traje de baño de dos piezas de su novia, no era demasiado pequeño pero era insinuante y eso le molestaba, no quería que vieran su tesoro, Rin era solamente suya y a pesar de que sabía que León no la veia más que como su "pequeña hija" no creía en lo absoluto que Len la viera solo como su "hermanita".

\- No te eh preguntado, además estoy con mi familia, no tienes porqué ponerte celoso.- argumentó ella de brazos cruzados y formando una mueca enfadada, él se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él de modo que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.- S~Si quieres puedo ponerme algo sobre, pero no pienso meterme a nadar con la ropa puesta.- dijo ella empezando nerviosa pero luego decidida.

\- No hemos estado juntos desde hace tiempo, quiero que tengamos tiempo a solas.- susurró Kiyoterú escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos rubios de su Rin.

\- Kiy~Kiyo-sensei -dijo con voz melosa y dulce, el castaño dirigió su vista a ella con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.- ¡Solo pasaron dos dias!- gritó sonrojada cambiando su expresion y golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho de su pareja.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, pero esta noche no te salvas.- susurró suavemente, le tomó la mano y ambos se dirigieron al jardín.

.

oOo...oOo...oOo

.

\- ¡Rin! ¡Estas~ Ve a~ No puedes usar eso!- gritó León enfadado al ver a su "niñita", Kiyoterú sonrió, la suerte estaba de su lado. La rubka menor hizo un realmente adorable puchero que dejó tanto a su npvio como a su padre dudosos, hasta que el castaño se dió cuenta de aue eso era realemente una buena forma de manipular al señor Kagamine y sus planes se fueron en picada al ver que León cambiaba su expresión a una mas suave y dirigía su furia hacia él.- ¡TÚ! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú fuiste el que la convenció de ponerse eso!- acusó indicándolo furioso, la chica soltó su mano y corrió hasta su padre rodeandolo con sus brazos y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

\- No papi, Kiyoterú-nii no me ah convencido de nada, de hecho mami fué la que me compró este conjunto, si te molesta... ¿Por qué no vas a decirle que me consiga otro?- preguntó aún abrazada a su padre, él relajó su expresión al ver que su esposa se acercaba junto a una pequeña pelinegra.

\- Esta bien Rin, ¿Por qué no vas a nadar un rato?- sugirió, la rubia sonrió y alcanzo un pote de protector solar cercano a una reposera bajo una sombrilla donde se recostó mirando sonriente a su novio mientras pasaba la crema por sus piernas y sus brazos, él un momento después comprendio lo que pretendia ella que hiciera, relamente esa niña queria que firmara su sentencia de muerte, pero por una parte... Agradecía al cielo que la Señora Sweet Ann y su pequeña Yuuki estuvieran allí al igual que el est~ al igual que Len. Se acercó a paso lento, siendo seguido por dos miradas furiosas hasta sentarse a un lado de la chica tomando crema entre sus manos y pasándosela por la espalda cuidadosamente, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, "Sujétalo" susurró en su oído al momento de retirar el nudo de la parte de arriba del conjunto pasando sus manos por su cuello y omóplatos, luego bajó hasta su cintura volviendo a subir para dejarlo anudado de nuevo antes de que Rin quitara las manos que había utilizado para sujetar la parte delantera del top.

\- ¿Vamos a nadar?- interrogó en un susurro seductor el castaño, ella lo miró sonriente levantándose y tomándolo de la mano, él fué el primero en entras mientras ella se quedaba sentada a una orilla de la piscina sentada con los pies en el agua, Kiyoterú nadó tranquilamente zambulléndose pero siempre vigilando al rubio que se encontraba conversando alegremente con su hermana.

\- Y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse aquí amor?- interrogó cariñosamente acariciando con sus manos mojadas los largos mechones dorados de la chica, sintiendo una mirada furiosa clavada en su nuca que solo logró aumentar la sonrisa malisiosa que surgia en sus labios.

\- Pues... No lo sé, si Kiyoterú-nii no tiene asuntos importantes en la cuidad me gustaría quedarme unos dias más. Y tú ¿Cuándo, Len? Me gusta que la familia esté unida.- admitió sonriendo y tomando la mano de su gemelo para entrelazar su manos, él se preparo para recibirla cuando ella saltó hacia el agua sujetándose de sus hombros mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura.

\- Yo me quedaré hasta que ustedes se vayan, asi podremos viajar juntos preciosa.- susurró uniendo sus frentes, sintiendo como su naríz rozaba la de ella aún con las manos entrelazadas, aquél era un gesto realmente íntimo y a pesar de que Rin sabia que aquello molestaba a Kiyoterú no podía dejar de hacerlo, era algún tipo de "costumbre" entre hermanos, lo habian hecho desde muy niños y no cambiaría solo porque a su novio le molestara.

\- Recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos princesa.- susurró él casi sobre sus labios, ella sonrió.- Siempre siempre hermanito.- respondió apoyando su rostro en el hombro mojado del chico.

\- Ya ya, suficientes mimos de gemelos, me siento excluido.- se quejó León apareciendo tras ellos repentínamente para alivio de la pequena Yuuki y de un nervioso Kiyoterú que no tardó en nadar hacia su novia y envolverla entre sus brazos sonriente, lo entendia, él sabía que no podía meterse en esa especie de "ritual de hermanos" que hacían, pero eso no queria decir que no le molestara ni lo pusiera celoso.

\- ¡Queridos! ¡Ya está listo el almuerzo!- anunció Ann sonriente, Yuuki formo una expresión enfadada, no había podido entrar al agua porque la señora Kagamine le había probado miles de trajes de baño pero no se habia decidido por ninguno por lo que le habia dicho que saldrían más tarde a buscar otros más bonitos, recordó de brazos cruzados.

.

oOo...oOo...oOo

.

\- ¿Rin? ¿Estas bien?- interrogó preocupado al ver que ella empezaba a cerrar los ojos casi al instante en el que él la tapó con el edredón, el clima habia cambiado muy bruscamente, esa mañana hacia mucho calor pero al llegar la tarde el sol se había quedado escondido entre las nubes de tormenta y fuertes vientos empezaron a mover los árboles.

\- Si, es que fué muy intenso, me eh sentido tan...- susurró acariciando su rostro, su voz se fué apagando dejándola con una suve sonrisa en el rostro, se abrazó al torso desnudo del castaño y cerró los ojos agotada oyendo un el suave suspiro aliviado del chico.

\- Asi que era eso, realmente tengo miedo Rin, simpre te trato con cuidado pequeña, tengo miedo de lastimarte, tengo miedo de perderte, hay tantas formas en las que podrias resultar herida que el tan solo pensarlo me aterra Rin, me eh vuelto dependiente de ti, no quiero alejarme de tu lado.- confesó en un susurro, la rubia levantó la vista sorprendiendo al chico que creía que ella estaba dormida.

\- Nunca, nunca nunca vuelvas a pensar eso Kiyoterú, no quiero que pienses en eso, siempre estaré contigo, nunca, nada podrá separarnos, ni siquiera la muerte podria alejarme de tu lado.- aseguró con lágrimas en los ojos, él vió reflejados su dolor y temor en las orbes celestes de ella y eso lo conmovió, acercó sus rostros y unió sus labios.- Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru.- susurró entrecortadamente mientras besaba el rostro del castaño, él la rodeo con sus brazos cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose, dejándose inundar por el perfume delicioso de su novia antes de susurrarle aquellas palabras de amor, aquellas letras de canciones creadas por él, todo aquello que expresaba cuanto la amaba y que solo reservaba para ella, porque si, estaba completamente enamorado de Rin y aceptaba el hecho de depender de ella, aceptaba el hecho de amarla inmensamente, aceptaba el hecho de no poder ser él mismo cuando ella no estaba cerca.

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**

 **Tsk xD Hola! Luego de mosho tiempo xD a quien sea que este leyendo esto :P Hola!**

 **Bueno yo creo que este fue un capitulo bastante dulce (la verdad la inspiración se apoderó de mi casi al final) Bueno, me gustaria que dejaran sus opiniones ya dean positivas o negativas o tan solo opiniones :v xD**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**

 ***-oOo...oOo-***

 ***-oOo-***

 **I**

 **V**

 **By: Apple Dark Love**


End file.
